


The Tutor Arrangement

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adorable, DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do Not Translate, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts, Ravenclaw, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Tutoring, Wizarding World, newt at hogwarts, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: Anon Request: Ravenclaw reader requester (that’s a mouthful) for plot where she’s asked to tutor him since she’s the top of all her classes and he keeps trying to get out of it cause he wants to focus on his beasts but she’s having none of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So here’s my second Newt fic. It’s just so fluffy :D @talesoftheimpala is my amazing british beta! I actually asked her if “tattle” is a british or american word. LOL Hope ya’ll like it! Feel free to send me feedback! Hope it’s in character and stuff…

It came as no surprise to you that you were selected to tutor a Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw had some of the best tutors and when it came to fourth year Charms, you were the one the professor chose. You’d graciously accepted the extra credit but you weren’t sure if it was worth it any more.

For the third time this week, Newt Scamander had cancelled on you. And this last time, he hadn’t even had the courtesy to send a note with a proper excuse!

The first time he’d scurried up to you after class and said “So sorry. But I must reschedule our study session. I have a prior engagement I must get to.” You’d accepted his excuse and planned for Wednesday afternoon instead.

At lunch on Wednesday, a note was passed down the table to you and all it read was _“So sorry. Friday afternoon? -Newt”_ There was no sign of Newt in the dining hall and you were left to accept this excuse as well since he’d run off without your response.

And now here you were, sitting in the library on a Friday afternoon and Newt was nowhere in sight.

The poor sod would never pass that Charms exam at this rate.

You’d been passive so far. Willing to reschedule at a moment’s notice, even if you’d had plans with your own studies, but you’d had enough. You hardly knew Newt and for him to take advantage of you like this was unacceptable! You pulled out a piece of parchment and furiously scribbled a note on it. Then you folded it and enchanted it to fly off and find the boy, wherever he was.

 

* * *

 

Newt was at the edge of the forest when the parchment hummingbird hit him in the face, pecking at his cheeks incessantly until he grasped it in his nimble fingers.

The stinging on his freckled cheeks was not just from the chill in the air. He imagined he likely had a paper cut or two now. Newt closed his journal and stepped away from the small creature he’d been sketching. He unfolded the parchment and stared at the text with wide eyes and surprised eyebrows.

She might as well have sent him a howler judging by the hurried, sharp edges of her cursive.

_“How dare you waste my time and yours, Newton Scamander. I would never expect this behavior from a Hufflepuff. If you don’t care about your studies…then fine. Neither do I. I shall tell the professor that you will no longer be tutoring with me. - Y/N”_

It was perhaps at the exact moment he recognized Y/N’s script, that Newt recalled the study session.

“Oh bugger,” Newt cursed under his breath and scrambled to his feet. He slipped on the damp grass more than once and nearly toppled over the slight hills of the castle grounds.

His satchel swung around his body and knocked at the back of his knees. It was lightweight considering the small extension charm he’d cast on it. It wasn’t as big as he’d like it but it suited his purposes now, holding all of his textbooks, journals, and a couple of field samples. He’d been so preoccupied with his adventures in the woods that he’d lost track of time.

How could he possibly make this up to (Y/N)? If he’d been too shy to even strike up a conversation with her before, she must hate him now.

 

* * *

 

You weren’t going to let your afternoon in the library be a total waste. You’d moved from one of the larger tables to a secluded spot, tucked away into a corner and more conducive for a single student.

There you’d spread out your studies and sat, hunched over your Care of Magical Creatures textbook. It was horribly outdated and limited. Most of the information was not so much about how to care for the animals but how to kill those that were deemed too dangerous, which was the majority. Your final essay for the class was a rather vague assignment and it was driving you mad.

You excelled at all of your other studies but in Magical Creatures, an elective you’d put off for a year already, you were merely _proficient_ and that was unacceptable to you.

Your nose was tickled by the dust lingering in the air. You fought the urge to sneeze. You disliked noisey people in the library and most certainly didn’t want to be one yourself.

It was as a small but strong sneeze forced it’s way past your lips that a stack of books clattered to the floor in a thunderous boom. A few chairs groaned as they were pushed across the floor. Students called out in frustrated whispers as they were disturbed by the commotion and all that you could make out in response was a familiar voice.

“Oh dear…so sorry…so sorry about that…have you seen Y/N?…Y/N Y/L/N?…No? Sorry to have disturbed you. Carry on.”

You resisted the urge to get up and watch Newt Scamander make a spectacle of himself. It sounded like he was trying to be quiet but he kept bumping into things and other people. You didn’t flatter yourself in thinking he was seeking you out because he wanted to, but instead out of his own guilt. You’d expected that he might come to you after you sent that note. But you were determined to refuse him another chance.

He must’ve quietly searched the rows of the library for about two minutes before he finally found you. You pretended not to notice him. The moment he saw you, he came to a sudden stop. Out of your peripheral vision, you observed him as he sorted himself out.

He shrugged his bookbag farther onto his shoulder. He straightened out his robes as well as the gray and white scarf around his neck. Then he attempted to tame his windblown hair but the red-brown hair was hopelessly mussed and hanging in his eyes but you think that’s how he preferred it.

“You’re still here,” he spoke quietly and with relief.

“I didn’t stick around for you, if that’s what you think,” you muttered before finally looking up at him. He was panting and the way his eyebrows were tilted and his brow furrowed, you could tell he was genuinely apologetic and disappointed in himself.

“I’m so truly sorry.”

You made no gesture to accept his apology. You were starting to let go of the spite you felt and instead felt jilted. Did you really matter so little to someone that they’d waste your time and leave you waiting and looking like a fool? Poor Y/N, she’s just a nerdy Ravenclaw with nothing better to do than sit in the library and tutor others. Granted you actually enjoyed the library a lot but mostly on your own terms.

“You see, time got away from me. I had every intention of studying with you,” Newt explained, taking a few steps closer to your small table. “Is there any chance…that you’d take me back?” The tone of his voice caught you off guard. He sounded desperate, as if he were begging for his girlfriend rather than a study partner.

You looked him up and town, taking in his state of disarray. His shoes appeared to be damp and there was dirt and a few strands of dried grass and twigs on his knees. And when your gaze met his blue-green eyes, you noticed a smudge of ink on one freckled cheek and a faint cut on the other.

“I see you received my note,” you began. He was actually still clutching it in one of his hands.

“Oh, yes. Excellent spellwork, by the way. It certainly got my attention.” He gingerly touched one of those small cuts on his face.

“And what have you been doing that’s more important than your upcoming Charms exam?”

“I was in the woods,” he answered honestly. “Collecting data and samples for some elixirs I’m working on with magical creatures?” He ended his explanation as a question, as if he was asking if you believed him. “And…to tell you the truth, I’m actually quite adept at Charms.” Newt accepted your invitation to sit next you. “I’ve just been preoccupied with my other interests.”

“Well the professor seemed to think you needed my help.”

“Then I shall gladly accept it, if you’re still willing,” Newt smirked at you and it was so surprising that you actually smiled for a moment too. “Or are you going to tattle on me?” he teased. You gaped at him and hid your smile.

“Well I won’t have your failure reflect on me!” you playfully sneered at him. “I could’ve been working on my essay for Magical Creatures if you hadn’t wasted my time.” You’d hardly made any progress on it this afternoon.

“I’m sorry,” he said sheepishly. “You’re right. I could help you with your essay, if you’d like?”

“Okay..” you relented. “I’ll tutor you…on two conditions. One, you help me and teach me about Magical Creatures. It’s not my best subject and it affects my scores.”

“Well we can’t have that,” he smirked. “And absolutely, I can do that. And your second condition?”

“You have to actually show me what you were doing in the woods.” Your curiosity was piqued and if it had anything to do with magical creatures, it could only help you, right?

Newt Scamander seemed more than willing to agree to your terms…perhaps even excited. You told yourself it was his passion for the creatures shining through, but a part of you–the part that couldn’t stop looking at the shy but charming and cute Hufflepuff–hoped that maybe it was because of you. 


End file.
